The 43rd Annual Hunger Games
by TheUniqueOne25
Summary: In District 4, Zale must choose between friendship, and romance, to determine if he survives the Hunger Games or not. This is my first book so make sure to leave criticism, and some feedback would mean a lot to me! Thanks!
1. The Beat Down

"Hey get back here!" a fisher shouted. "He's stealing my fish!"

I whipped my head back and I stuck my tongue out. A huge grin spread across my face. My heart was beating so fast that I felt like it would pop out of my chest. The wind smacking against my face was unbelievable. My legs moved as fast as they could. And my breathing was heavy and fast.

I turned my head around and I saw two peacekeepers running after me. Trying to keep up. I smirked. And I ran faster.

I ran past the main square of District 4. The grass was green and radiating. The sun, heavy and bright. The houses looked well kept and large. Many people were walking in and out of the town square. But, my favorite part of the square, is the large fountain spraying water up gracefully. There was a dirt path leading to the lower class people who didn't live a very good life in the District. The houses down there looked neglected and abandoned. The justice building was as beautiful as ever.

As I was admiring the view of our District, everything seems to go upside down. But, in reality I tripped on my own feet! I guess I was going too fast.

I used my arms to push me up, and I quickly looked behind me to see how close the Peacekeepers were, but instead I felt pain in my head. The Peacekeepers were pulling me up by my hair. I winced.

I kicked, and struggled to break free, but all they did was pull harder. I kicked a Peacekeeper and he gets down on his knees. I take this chance to make a run for it, while purposely dropping my fish. No need to get whipped for stealing a fish. I made a break for it and ran.

I slammed the school doors open and I jogged to my locker. I opened my locker and grabbed my books and supplies.

"Not so fast" a voice said behind me.

I whipped my head behind me and saw Troy, and his buddies behind him, Roman, and Kai.

"I guess your face needs an adjustment again" Troy said with a smirk on his face. Roman, and Kai looked at me like I was fish bait. Troy pulls back his long blonde hair, and he cracked his knuckles.

"Time for a beat down," he said. Immediately after that, he swung a punch right at my face. He hit me in the nose and I backed away, I pulled my hand over my nose. My nose began to bleed.

Troy comes at me with full rage. He swung another punch but missed.

"You know." I said. "You don't have to beat me up right now." I began. Troy swung again, but missed me. "Why don't we do this later?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Roman ran up to me and punched me in the stomach. My breath is taken out of me. I took a few steps and punched Roman in the nose. He stepped back, and ran into Troy. They both fell onto the ground.

I took the chance to make a run for it. I ran into my classroom. My Teacher, Mr. Branson, looked at me and then down at his watch.

"You're late, Zale." He said with a frown upon his face, I sighed and walked into my seat. He babbled on and on about the Hunger Games, and the history of Panem, and of course, about America. I realized that the Reapings for the Hunger Games started tomorrow. A certain feeling began to gnaw at my stomach like a growing monster.

After school I took my bag, and walked home. For some strange reason, nothing bad happened to me when I walked home. That is unusual. Usually, I would run into Troy and his friends. Or, I would bump into my crush, Molly. But, nothing like that happened today. So I walked home slowly.

I walked into my house, and immediately, I'm ambushed by my four siblings.

"ZALE!" They all shouted and they surrounded me. I do have to admit, I do love them, but, sometimes they can be annoying.

"Can you take us out fishing?" They all asked. I think about this for a minute but, I realize Molly is fishing today.

"Sure let's go." I say with a smile on my face.

"Hold up just a minute" Said a screeching voice. Oh goodness, it's mother. "Did all of you ask for permission before you took off?" She said with a frown fixed upon her face. We all nodded. "Oh really, who then?" She asked. "Zale." My siblings accused.

Great, now I'm in trouble. See, this is why four siblings is a daily struggle for me.

"Fine, you can go, but Zale, make sure they stay safe." My mother said with a smile.

I sighed a breath of relief. I took my siblings to the ocean, and from there we fished until dusk. We brought most of the fish to the peacekeepers but I snuck a few fish home.

That night we had fish for dinner, again. We talked about tomorrow, and told each other's fears about the Reapings. I told them if they were picked I would volunteer.

Around Midnight, my father walked in. My siblings basically tackled him to the ground. My father gave his jolly chuckle. His laugh always makes me smile. My father always tells tales about what he saw in the ocean. Sometimes, they could be tall tales.

We all went to bed except for me. Around 1:00 a.m I sneaked out to go meet Molly by the ocean. I made sure no one followed me, and I checked for peacekeepers. I think they all are down on the job. I could easily sneak out of my District if I wanted to.

"I knew you would come." a sweet voice said. I turned around and saw Molly with a small smile on her face.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I asked. She looked up into my sea blue eyes. And whispered into my ear. I feel her cool breath touch my ear.

"Yes." She answered.

"I am too." I said back. "What if I get picked? What if my family gets picked? What if-" my sentence is shushed by her finger touching my lips. Her brown eyes looked into mine.

"It's alright." She whispered. "I'm here with you now, that's all that matters." She said as she fluttered her eyes. I know where this is going. She began to lean in, as do I. We stopped when we heard a twig snap.

I whipped my head behind me to see who was there. When a sudden wave of pain hits my face. I groaned, blood formed in my mouth, the sour taste made me shiver. Then I heard a shriek.

"Molly!" I shouted.

"Shut up." Said a voice. I threw a punch at the figure, but I missed. "Why don't we do this another time?" The figure mocked. I kicked randomly, and struggled. Another punch hit me in the face.

"Leave Molly alone!" I shouted. I heard a body land on the grass, and then feet running away. I hope it's Molly running away. "Get me a knife." The figure said. I remember that accent from somewhere. It's Troy.

I see a sharp metallic knife right above my face. I kicked the figure and grabbed the knife. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and soon I saw Troy, Roman, and Kai. They all looked frightened. I threw the knife into the ocean, where it will never be seen again. I took my choice to escape, so I ran and never looked back.

I sneaked into my house. I jumped into bed and fell asleep instantly.


	2. The Reapings

A canon is heard off in the distance, blood is everywhere. I whipped myself around to see who is wanting to kill me, but instead, I see my mother. She smiled and threw a spear at me. The spear is flying so fast. My eyes flash open ,and my breathing was heavy.

I sat up, on my bed. Whipping the sweat off of my face. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself. I ran my hands through my brown hair. I get out of bed, and put on a blue t-shirt and some shorts on. I tied my sneakers and, headed into the small kitchen.

My family looked up at me, fear in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My family glanced at each other. My mother gave a deep sigh.

"We heard you screaming this morning. We don't know what was wrong with you. I tried to comfort you, but you wouldn't listen to me."

I sighed to myself. This isn't the first time this has happened. I shrugged it off, and grabbed some fish. And headed out the door.

I met Molly by her house.

"Hey!" I shouted from a distance. Molly turned her head and noticed me. She waved and smiled. I ran toward her, hugging her when I got close enough.

"I was so worried about you." Molly said. She looked into my sea blue eyes and sighed. She buried her face into my chest. I hugged her tightly. Like she was a sister of mine. "They grabbed me by my ankles and hung me upside down. I was shouting so loud that I was afraid I would've woken some peacekeepers."

My eyes widened . "First off, why would Troy, and his friends do that? Did I do something to him? Is he looking for attention?" I asked. Molly sighed.

"I don't know why he's doing this." Molly confessed. I sighed. I walked Molly to her house, where she will be getting ready for the Reapings. I gave her a hug. "Good luck." I whispered. She nodded. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

As I walked back to my house. I noticed that the Peacekeepers were getting the stage ready for the Reapings.

I walked into my home, and I noticed my Father. He gave me a sad look. Which surprised me. My father is usually never sad.

"Go get ready, Zale." He said with a gloomy tone. I walked into my room, and found a white button up shirt, and black pants. I put on the clothing that I planned out. I put on black socks and put on some shiny black shoes.

I walked into the kitchen and found my family worried to death, they all looked at me. My father nodded in approval. I walked up to my younger sister, who is twelve. I gave her a hug, and she cried into my shoulder. I looked into her eyes and I gave her a confident smile.

The whistle blew, that signaled the Reapings are beginning. My family walked out of the house and walked into the square in silence. My mother took my hand, and held it, like it's the last thing she'll ever see.

Once we arrived at the square we went into a line for check in. I stood in line for ten minutes until it's was my turn.

"Hand please." A female peacekeeper said. I reached my hand out to her. She took out what looked like a pen and pressed it against my hand. It gave a small buzz until a small sharp feeling pain jumped throughout my finger. I winced for only a second. She motioned that I can continue.

I walked into my age group. I stood shoulder to shoulder with the boys next to me. I looked down at the floor.

Since District 4 is a career district usually people volunteer, but I have a feeling that no one will volunteer for me, since everyone hated me.

A extremely thin lady, clumsily walked up on stage with her really tall, high heels, and with a giant blue hairball on her head. Her eye shadow was extremely heavy. I can see her blue eye shadow all the way from here. She wore a short blue dress that goes down a bit past her knees. To top it all off she wore a giant bow on her hips, and on her poof.

She tapped the microphone very loudly. She cleared her voice and began to speak.

"Welcome, welcome. To the 43rd Annul Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." She gave an incredibly cheesy smile. She is a terrible actor and we can all tell that she truly doesn't want to be here, and everyone knew her as Tiffany, the terrible actor

She gave a boring speech about how glad she was to be here. She played a video that everyone played on Reaping day. It's basically President Snow who gives a speech about the Hunger Games and how the Hunger Games began. When the video ended Tiffany walked back on stage.

"As usual, ladies first." Tiffany walked up to a giant fish bowl. She placed her hand into the bowl and carefully picked out an envelope. She walked back onstage. Tiffany gaves a slight pause for dramatic effect.

"Gracie Cowell." Tiffany said.

A teenage girl's face turns pale. Her long black hair makes her face appear even paler. She shakily walks up on stage. It seems that everyone's eyes is watching her.

"Any volunteers?" Tiffany asked. There was a still silence. It almost sounded deadly. "Very well then." Tiffany sighed. "Now, for the boys." Tiffany added.

My heart raced and my breathing intensified. "Don't worry Zale, you're not going to get picked, you're only 16, you'll be fine." I thought to myself.

Tiffany walked up to the giant fish bowl. And carefully picked out an envelope. She opened it and said,

"Zale Andrade."


	3. The GoodByes

At first, I didn't believe it. I blinked a few times, and realized no one else is named like me. Then the reality crushed me like a bug. My breathing stopped and it felt like someone was trying to choke me. I pulled my hands to my throat, I coughed and gurgled.

Everyone around me stared at me. The boy next to me patted my back and gestured for me to go up on stage. I realized I'm not choking,and I pulled my hands away from my throat. That was very embarrassing, how foolish could I have been?

Peacekeepers pushed the boy away from me and I began to walk. The sun shines on my face and I squinted. Every step I took felt like needles stabbing into my feet. It seemed like ages when I finally approached the steps.

Tiffany reached her hand out to me. At first, I'm surprised Tiffany never helps anyone at ALL, and why would anyone want to help me?

I took Tiffany's hand and she pulled. She gave a grunt, then pulled me up. I stepped up on stage, and studied the audience.

"Any volunteers?" Tiffany asked, with a cheesy smile on her face. No one in the crowd volunteers, no emotion at all. No one wanted to be bold and help a 16 year old who might be facing his death.

"Well then." Tiffany added after a slight awkward pause. "Ladies and Gentlemen let's give a warm welcome to our District 4 Tributes!" Tiffany said and then gave a quiet little clap.

The audience clapped, some smirked at how dramatic I was. Others whispered to the person next to them. I let out a deep sigh, how could I have be so dramatic? I'm not a drama queen.

Tiffany tapped me on the shoulder. She gestured me to shake Gracie's hand. I stuck out my hand to Gracie, and she shook it weakly.

Tiffany then gestured me to go into the Justice Building. I nodded and followed Gracie into the Justice Building. The doors closed with a slam. Reapings are done, and the citizens are probably giving a sigh of relief for not getting picked, and later celebrating. However, the families whose child was reaped will not be celebrating. They probably will be mourning the loss of their child inside their house.

I am guided into an old room. The smell is musty, and dust is everywhere. The windows looked out into the town. There is an old red couch waiting for me to be sat on.

I sat on the red couch and waited for visitors to show up, too say goodbye, and too wish me luck and all that lovey dovey stuff. My first visitor is my family.

They rushed into the room. I am embraced by my mother. Tears streaming down her face. She huged me tightly

"Don't cry." I whispered into her ear. "Don't cry." My mother sniffled, and kissed me on the cheek.

My father came up to me. I looked into his ocean blue eyes, and his blonde beard, and his tan skin. Tears are starting to swell into his eyes. I stepped into him and gave him a hug. He hugged me, for only a second though.

"You will win, Zale." My father said. He gave me a hard stare. "Win for us, I taught you everything you needed to know." I gave him a blank stare.

I sighed, "I can't father, I won't win."

My father grabbed me by the shoulders, and looked into my sea blue eyes. "I know a lot of things you don't, a fisher knows everything. I know you run faster than anything. And I saw you run home from those peacekeepers yesterday."

My eyes widened. How did he know that? My father must have read my mind.

"Molly told me." He added with a weak smile. "I know how you get in fights, and I also know how you deal with fighters. Just put your skills into action." He said. Tears started to swell in my eyes.

"You are strong. I know you can do it." My father added. I hugged him tightly.

My six year old sister came up to me. She hugged my waist, and sobbed. I knelt down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Be strong for me." I said with determination. She nodded, eyes red, and face wet with tears.

She ran to her mother and grabbed her little fish doll. She offered it to me. I looked into her brown eyes, and I brushed her long brown hair from her face. I shook my head.

"No, you keep it, to remember me." I said. She nodded and hugged me. My other siblings ran up to me and we gave a group hug and we had a moment of silence. I noticed from the corner of my eye that my little sister is already hugging my mother, and sobbing.

The doors slammed open. "Your time is up." said a Peacekeeper. My family nodded and walked out the door.

Ten seconds later Molly walked in. Tears are streaming down her face too. Molly's eyes are red, and full of tears. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't cry Molly, be strong, you are stronger than this." I repeated. I looked into her light blue eyes and I stroked her red hair.

She looked back at me. I wiped a tear from her face. Me heart tingles as I looked deep into her eyes, my breathing is faster. My stomach is gnawing at me like a growing monster as I leaned into her. Our lips are so close to each other's when the door slammed open.

"Time is up lovebirds." Said a peacekeeper. Molly looked back at me, and I nodded at her. Molly walked out the door, and never looked back.

 _ **Hey, thanks for reading my chapters! Sorry if this was short I have a lot of things going on and I was lucky I could squeeze this in. I hoped you enjoy my story so far! :)**_


	4. The Train

No one visited me for the next fifteen minutes. So I just sat alone in my thoughts on the old red couch.

This time reminded me of when I had to wait in the Doctor's office when my father was in the hospital. My father had deep cuts, and severe injuries

It was an aggravating wait, but later on, my father walked out into the waiting room, with a smile on his face, and he was all stitched up, and ready to go.

The wait in the hospital was I how feel now. Lost in my thoughts, and that anxious feeling. That feeling just kept climbing up my stomach.

Ten minutes later, the doors slammed open. I looked at the Peacekeepers, batons in their hands and ready to abuse me.

"Get up, the train is ready for you." The Peacekeepers ordered. I rolled my eyes, and walked out the door. The Peacekeepers followed me closely. I walked out the back of the Justice Building, where Gracie, and Tiffany were waiting for me.

Once I joined the two of them, a car pulled up. My eyes widened. I've never seen a car before. The car was painted red, and the windows were black. The driver stepped out of the car. He bowed before us.

"My name is Charles." The man said. He has an orange beard, with orange hair along with it. He wore a red polo shirt, and red jeans. And black polished shoes. He had a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in the car, we don't have all day." Tiffany blurted.

I rolled my eyes, and I stepped into the back seat, with Gracie. Charles gets in, and started the car, and drove through the cheering crowds. The crowd parted so the car could make its journey to the train.

I ignored all the cheers, and I payed attention to the leather seats. I rubbed my hand on the seat, to get a feel for it. Gracie gave me an awkward glance.

"Are you excited for the cameras?" Tiffany broke the awkward silence. Gracie and I looked at Tiffany.

"Well, uh, sure." I answered. Gracie just nodded, and looked out the window. I don't think I've heard a sound from Gracie at all since we've been together. The rest of the drive was silent, no one spoke.

Once we arrived at the train station, Tiffany hurried us into the train, and moved the cameras out of the way. When Gracie and I got into the train, Tiffany slammed the train door closed, and gave a sigh of relief.

"Sometimes those cameras, can be quite annoying, right?" Tiffany asked while fanning herself and acting exasperated. I didn't answer her question though, I was too busy paying attention to the interior of the train.

The train was carpeted with red. The sides of the train were wallpapered with gold. There was a small fountain in the middle as well. What caught my attention, was all the beverages. There were a ton of alcoholic drinks, and plenty of cigarettes too. There were also non alcoholic beverages too.

I grabbed a cup of lemonade and began chugging it down, like a man who hasn't seen water in weeks. Tiffany's jaw dropped.

"Manners!" She shouted, and she stole my cup. I open my mouth to protest, but there was another voice from another compartment.

"Tiffany, lay off of the Tributes would you?" Said a voice. The door to a compartment opened and Ermin walks in.

Ermin was the winner of the 30th Hunger Games from District 4. He won by basically killing off the whole game. He was 16 when he won, and he had the muscle as well.

Ermin had a female ally, her name was Linda from District 7. She was the kindest tribute in the games, but Linda would kill to defend herself if she had too.

Linda taught Ermin to have a kind heart, and to be loving. Sadly though, Linda saved Ermin's life, from the deadly, and blood thirsty mutts, during the finale . That has changed Ermin's life. Ermin was, a ruthless killer, but now he's the kindest human being there could ever be, he would do anything for anyone.

I respected Ermin, for how he changed his life, but sometimes, kindness can be deadly.

"So, how are you guys holding up?" Ermin asked.

"Nervous, of my own death." Gracie mumbled. I am surprised that she is actually speaking after how long we have been together.

"Yeah, that all happens to us." Ermin sighed. "All tributes have that fear, even though only one survives, but I'm going to help you two." Ermin added cheerfully.

Gracie nodded, and walked quickly to her room, tears surfacing in her eyes.

I walked into my own room leaving Ermin by himself, in the beverage car.

My room looked beautiful. The bed was very comfy, the walls were stoned with white, and the floor had white carpet. There was also a television. The window that overlooked the land passing by me faster than anything, it was beautiful. There was even a fancy walk-in closet!

I couldn't wait to get out of my old clothes. They were beginning to smell like fish.

I put on a grey t-shirt, and some cargo shorts. I put on some socks, and slipped into some crocks. The most comfortable thing ever. It may not be the very fashionable, but who am I trying to impress?

I lay on my bed aimlessly, thinking about home, and about Molly. I wished I could have kissed her, but those darn Peacekeepers always barge in at the wrong times.

I try to forget about Molly, but I just can't get her out of my head. I grabbed a television remote and turned on the television in hopes to forget about Molly.

Once the television is turned on, a Hunger Games recap is on.

"Well, Panem Citizens, do I have a treat for you!" Ceaser announced cheerfully. "We have a special film for all of you to watch. Check this out." Ceaser added.

The video showed the latest victor from District 2 killing the final tribute, in the last Hunger Games. The victor is chasing the tribute, and as they both run, the victor throws his spear into the tribute's back. The tribute screams a blood curdling scream, and falls face first onto the hot sand in a desert. The victor plants a smile on his face.

"The games end now." The victor shouted. The Victor ended the games by taking out a small hunting knife and planting it into the Tribute's Heart.

I immediately turned of the television, and I threw the television remote across the room. My breathing was heavy, and my stomach jumped all the way to my throat, and I'm afraid that I might have to vomit.

I walked out of my room, and walked into the beverage car, and grabbed a glass of water. I drank all of it, and ran back into my room.

I began to cry to myself. I just wanted to be back home, with Molly, and with my family. The Hunger Games will change my life.


	5. The Stylists

"Molly no!" I shouted. Molly looked at me, confusion in her eyes. "Molly run!" I shouted again. Molly got onto her knees, and coughed up blood. The sight is horrifying, I couldn't watch, but I couldn't move myself, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Molly.

Molly's pale face is turning red and blood surrounds her mouth. Molly looked at me with a pleading look. An arrow is impaled into Molly's heart, she falls flat onto the grass. A cannon is fired, and the sound rings through my ears.

I fell onto my knees and cried uncontrollably. The sight of Molly scars me, and I shake.

My eyelids shoot up, and I sit up quickly. My breathing is heavy, and I'm sweaty. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

I swung my legs off of my bed, and I stood up. I walked into the bathroom, and I cleaned myself up. I felt horrible. The ugly pictures of Molly is still in my head, and I still couldn't get her out of my head. I had to see Molly.

I walked into the dining car, Gracie looked up at me.

"Nightmare?" Gracie asked. She has a raised eyebrow. I looked down at her plate. She was eating eggs and toast this morning. I looked back at Gracie's face. She was giving me questioned look.

"Yeah." I sighed. "That nightmare was brutal though. I imagined a friend of mine die brutally. I couldn't tear my eyes away." I answered.

Gracie nods. "I understand that. I had a nightmare too." Gracie admitted. I nodded, and I grabbed some pancakes.

Tiffany walked into the food compartment, and took note of our breakfast. Tiffany wore some crazy different outfit today. Her face was snow white pale, and her lips were painted purple. Tiffany wore a knee high, tight, purple dress. Her lips were pursed, and her high heels were very tall, and pink. Tiffany has a big pink afro wig on.

"Lovely outfit you have on." I teased. Tiffany rolls her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. I had to admit I just couldn't wipe the smirk off my face.

"Today is a big big day!" Tiffany cheerfully said while breaking the silence. "Today we will reach the heart of Panem." Tiffany pauseed for dramatic effect. Gracie and I just looked at Tiffany dumbfounded. Tiffany sighed, and walked out of the car flustered. You can hear the "click click click" as her high heels announced that Tiffany is leaving.

Gracie's face turned red, and she bursts out laughing. I raised an eyebrow, and I gave her a questioned look. Gracie laughed again.

"What is so funny?" I asked. Gracie stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Oh, that woman, she just makes me laugh!" I can't help but break out a smile.

"She's an odd woman." I laughed. Soon, we both broke out laughing. But, the laughing stopped when the windows turned black. Gracie immediately stood up, and walked to the window.

"I think we're here." Gracie said. A car door opened and Ermin walked in.

"Welcome to the Capitol." Ermin said with a smile on his face. The train slowed down, and soon, I heard the screaming and shouting. I jumped out of my chair and walked to the window.

Soon, the windows shown light, and I could see a wave of people at the train station. It looked like all of the Capitol is here!

I could hear everyone cheering for us. I smiled a bit, and wave. Gracie did the same. The crowd erupted with cheering.

I looked behind me and I saw Ermin behind me with a grin on his face. Ermin motioned that it's time to go. I tapped Gracie's shoulder, she nodded and we both followed Ermin to the train door. The train doors opened and the sound of cheering almost made me trip backwards.

We followed Ermin to the same red car, and with Charles waiting for us there. Charles smiled and waved to us. I waved back at him. We got into the same red car, and we drove off to the unknown.

I looked out the window, looking at a daily Capitol day. The city itself is beautiful. Fountains sprung glorious water, and red bricks lead Capitol citizens to the heart of the city. My eyes followed the red bricks until, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I am soon woken up by my shoulders being shaken.

"Wha...what?" I asked sleepily.

"We're here." Gracie answered. I groandc, why did she have to wake me up? I just wanted to be home with Molly.

I walked with Gracie to an extremely tall building, painted white. Ermin is at the doors waiting for us. We all walk into the doors, Ermin walked us down a long hallway, where we opened a door and we find ourselves in a busy room.

A Capitol man took Gracie by the shoulders and directed her to a stall. A Capitol woman took me to a stall.

"Get out of your clothes." She instructed. I opened my jaw to protest. The lady gave me an annoyed look. "Come on we don't have all day." she sighed. I took a deep breath in and I took off my clothes. Once I'm all stripped, I'm motioned into a bathtub, already filled with warm water.

I stepped in and she immediately got to work.

Five minutes later more Capitol stylists walked in. A man, and a woman. They both have funky styles on. Just like the rest of the citizens.

They scrubbed my hair, and cleaned my skin. They scrubbed all the dirt off of me, and they made sure I smelled like roses.

I am then motioned to lay on a cold, metal, grey table. They waxed my legs, and arms, and the rest of my body. They clipped my fingernails, and they trimmed my hair.

What seemed like endless painful, styling, I am finished. I can't feel anything, since my body is so numb. They gave me a little robe to put on, I sat and waited in a comfy blue chair.

The doors slammed open to the huge room, and District 11's tributes walked in. Both of them look scared out of their minds. I felt pity for them, they both looked so young. I hoped I don't witness them getting killed.

Ten minutes later my stylists came back into the stall.

"Serena is ready to see you." A stylist said. I nodded and got out of the chair, and I followed them. I got into an elevator, and we flew up the huge building. We got to floor eight and the elevator doors opened.

We walked down an eerie hallway, and when we got out of the hallway, we walked up a flight of stairs, and up to a door.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Says a sweet voice.

I walked in the door and I am welcome by a blast of warm air. I looked around the room, and I saw Serena, my main stylist.

She has pale white skin, and she doesn't have to much makeup on, just enough to make her look presentable. Her long dark blonde hair go down to her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes, look into my sea blue eyes.

The room has a comfortable theme to it. There is a plushy blue couch over by a window with small tables by the couch. The tables have small house lamps on them, and a candle is on top of a dresser over by the right side of the room. The room is painted yellow, and the floor is carpeted with white. Yet, right in the middle of the room is a cold, grey, metal table.

Serena motioned me to get out of my robe and to sit on the table. I did what I was told. I'm used to sitting around naked now.

She looked over me and gave an approving look to the female stylist standing awkwardly by the door. The stylist nodded, and walked out the door.

"The stylist have done a great job on you." She handed me a robe, and I gladly put the robe on. "Now, I might have an idea on what you will be wearing for the parade tonight." Serena admited. I nod my head.

"But what I do know is that your outfit, is going to be spectacular, you see, my job is to make people notice you, and to make them like you."

"I don't really have any friends." I admit. "I do have a lot of enemies though." I sighed.

Serena looked into my eyes, "Well, I'm going to make them like you."


	6. The Chariots

"I look like an idiot." I grunted.

Serena rolled her eyes, "No you don't, you look like the Capitol, now stop struggling, or this is going to hurt more." Serena said sternly.

I looked like the District 4 hooligan, I bet people from the capitol would kill for this.

Serena pulled the fishing rope harder than I expected. I grunted again.

"Could you pull any tighter?" I asked with a wince. Serena doesn't say anything, she's way too focused trying to choke me to death with fishing rope.

When Serena was finally done, she directed me to a mirror. I looked at my Capitol self.

The different colored seashells sparkled against my skin, There were a lot of seashells on me, that it almost looked like fabric. The seashells were tightly packed together with the fishing rope around me. I'm not wearing any shoes, and how I wished I could have clothes on instead of seashells.

I looked at the mirror again and I saw a fisher boy, who was whisked away into a land he doesn't even know. His tan skin showed that he spent hours outside in the sunlight. And his short brown hair is neatly kept, his sea blue eyes tell that he's from District 4. He honestly looks like an idiot, from the eyes of District 4. But from an eye of a Capitol citizen, he couldn't have looked more perfect.

"You look gorgeous." Serena said admiringly, I rolled my eyes.

"I look like a fisher boy who's never fished before in his life." I complained.

A couple hours later Gracie and I were in the chariot holding area.

"Are you nervous?" Gracie asked with big eyes. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, we must be fabulous and we have to be perfect." I sarcastically said. Gracie's eyes widened even wider, and she shook. I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm joking." I said.

Gracie smiled at me and nodded. When Gracie walked away, Serena grabbed Gracie by her arm, and dragged her to me.

"Alright you two, the parade is about to start, just make sure to smile, and wave, and act like you're happy to be here." Serena instructed.

Gracie, and I nodded. Serena walked away, but immediately Ermin walked up to us.

"You guys will do amazing, trust me." Ermin adds with a wink. Gracie and I nodded. Ermin walked off and Gracie and I stood around waiting for the parade to begin. Gracie looked at me and I looked at her.

"Do you fish?" I asked awkwardly. Gracie shook her head.

"I made fishing nets for all the fishers, I never learned how." Gracie admitted. "Do you fish?" Gracie asked. I nodded.

"I've been fishing ever since I've been young." I answered proudly. One of the other Tributes must've heard me.

"You've been fishing since you were small?" The girl Tribute asked. She noticed that Gracie and I looked confused as ever. "I'm Alexis, District 2." She said

Alexis had short blonde hair, and she looked to be about fifthteen. She wore what looked like a Peacekeeper's uniform but much prettier.

I open my mouth to say something, but I'm quickly interrupted,"I know who you are." Alexis quickly said. "You're Zale." The dramatic 16 year old boy from District Four." Alexis said with a smirk. "Maybe we should become allies, I can help you create a better image of yourself." Alexis offered.

"Are we going to be allies with the career Districts as well?" Gracie asked. Alexis nodded with slight annoyance.

"Duh, we always do, incase you haven't noticed District, One, Two, and Four are career tributes, and usually team up. But, the team is usually broken up when someone starts killing an ally." Alexis said with a smirk on her face

Gracie's eyes widen, full with fear, Alexis seemed to have notice her fear. I looked into Alexis's green eyes and I could tell an evil plot was forming in her mind.

"Okay you two, get into your chariot, I suggest you do the same Alexis." Serena breathed heavily. I could tell that she has been running.

We all nodded and we took our places in our chariots. Gracie was wearing the exact same thing as me but seaweed as a skirt, and there was also a flower in her hair. I had to admit, she looked stunning.

I snapped out of my admiration when our chariot suddenly pulled forward, and out of the Chariot Holding Area. The sudden cheers, and screams stunned me, Gracie giggled at me, she took my hand.

"Come on, Zale, let's show them what we're made of." Gracie bravely said. I let her pull our hands up above us, and the crowd erupted in cheers. I smiled and waved, and soon I wasn't forcing a smile on my face.

I noticed that the pathway seemed fairly long but the pathway was beautiful it had square concrete, and the spectating area had rows upon rows of spectators, I truthfully thought that everyone was here.

My shimmering seashells illuminated me, it made us look incredible. No one could take their eyes off of us.

The chariot came to a sudden stop, and Gracie wasn't ready for the sudden jolt, and she fell. I caught her, and I looked into her dark brown eyes, and she looked into my sea blue eyes, she smiled, and got on her own two feet. I looked at Gracie's face and I could see her blushing wildly. I heard a few whistles in the crowd, but no one seemed to noticed.

The last chariot pulled in, and President Snow walked up to his podium. President Snow welcomed us to the Capitol, and he wished us luck.

After his last words the chariots pulled into a tall building that had two wide doors opened, welcoming us to the building. Once everyone was inside, the doors began to close and closed with a giant, "Thud."

Ermin walked up to us.

"Great job you two, you guys did amazing!" Ermin congratulated. Gracie and I smiled. "I want you to meet your allies." Ermin announced. I was surprised that we already got in an alliance so quickly.

Gracie and I followed Ermin to a chariot, and then I had a good look at my allies.

The boy from District One had short black hair, and he looked to come from a chinese family. He looked to be seventeen. He had blue eyes, and a lot of muscle, I could tell he trained for this moment for a long time. He wore gold roman armor on himself. He said his name is Brandi.

The girl from District One had long light blonde hair. She looked to be about eighteen. She was tall and skinny, and she had great leg muscles. She looked naturally pretty, and I could tell she was a huge flirt. She had blue eyes, and she wore an egyptian dress, she had a lot of gold, and sparkles on it. She said her name is Paris.

The boy from District Two, had short blonde spiky hair, and he had blue eyes. He looked muscular but mostly in the legs. He looked to be about sixteen. He seemed mostly quiet, and fairly shy. He wore a Peacekeeper costume too, just like Alexis. He said his name is Titus.

"These are your allies, if I were you I would start making plans." Ermin suggested. Ermin gave Gracie and I a nod, and Ermin walked off to talk to the other mentors.

All of us just looked at each other blankly.

"So, what's the plan?" Paris asked.

"It's obvious we take down the stragglers at the Cornucopia. Some other needy Tributes will try to take the leftover supplies and run for it, but they will meet their head with an axe." Alexis begins. Everyone seems to take note. She begins to babble on and on. I guess Alexis is the leader of the group now.

Soon, Tiffany begins to walk towards us, for once I'm glad that Tiffany is coming to rescue us. I look at Gracie and she seems to be falling asleep.

Tiffany gave a slight small cough and tapped my shoulder, she motioned that it's time to go. Gracie looked relieved as she saw the sight of Tiffany.

Gracie and I followed Tiffany where our destiny awaits.


	7. The Training

My eyes felt heavy that morning. I slept well last night in my comfy bed. I felt like I was sleeping in the clouds.

"Hey, are you awake?" Gracie asked. I looked at her like it was the hardest question in the world. "Well?" She asked again.

I nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm awake, at least I think I am." I yawned.

"Alexis is going to be all over you like a bad smell if you don't pull it together." Gracie instructed.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped in the elevator together.

Since it was the first day of training, I began to feel unsubtle about something.

"Lovely outfits we both have on." Gracie giggled. We both were wearing black tank tops, and black tights.

"Well, we are prisoners of the Capitol now, so we got to look like them." I responded.

The elevator doors opened, and standing before us was Alexis, tapping her foot, with a frown fixed upon her face.

"I thought career tributes were better than this. Most of us are early, and here you are late. You better do better, or your head will meet my axe." Alexis spat. She turned her heels and stomped off.

I looked at Gracie and she looked at me. We both raised an eyebrow, we both were on-time. We walked into the large training room filled with weapons, and other useful survival stands, the room seemed mostly filled, only a few tributes didn't show up.

We walked up to our allies, standing in a circle.

"Alexis has been quite bossy, and rude this morning." Paris commented, while looking at her nails. We all nodded.

A woman in a black and red jacket stood in the middle of the room and called everyone over to her.

"Welcome to your first day of training. Today you will be sharpening your skills before the games start." She said.

I tuned her out, I can't take anymore welcoming. The woman dismissed us and Alexis motioned us all over to her.

"Go to the weapon stand, we're going to practice. Soon all these wimps will be dead." Alexis smirked,

After five hours, of endless sweating, fatigue, and muscle pain, Alexis seemed impressed. I learned how to shoot a bow, and arrow, but I wasn't the best at it, unlike Paris. I practiced, my spear throwing, and my sword fighting. We did a lot of strength exercises, and seemed like my body had enough work for one day.

Gracie and I walked into the elevator, alone. I let out a deep sigh, and I fell on the floor.

"Are you that tired?" Gracie giggled. I let out a loud groan, and I closed my eyes.

I walked into my majestic bedroom. Filled with blue. There was a large fish tank in my bedroom. The carpeting was white, and my bed was sea blue, and not to mention, very comfy. There was a large window looking out into the dark city of Panem.

I jumped into my bed and I fell asleep instantly.

The next day of training was basically the same thing, a lot of sweating, fatigue, and pain. Alexis was bossy as usual and I was doing better with the bow and arrow, and I did some survival skills on my own, I did food poison, fires, knots, and traps.

Paris, Titus, and Gracie joined me with the survival skills as well. Paris failed miserably with basically everything. The only thing Paris did well with was knotting things.

Titus did fairly well with everything, and he was experienced with food poisoning, so that meant none of us would die from poisoning, but maybe we could take that to our advantage.

Gracie did well with everything, and she seemed average with weapons, except for close combat, she was a pro with the bow and arrow.

The next day Tiffany took Gracie to help her walk in high heels, meanwhile Ermin took me to help me with my interview.

"What do you think Ceaser is going to ask me?" I asked. Ermin let out a sigh.

"I don't know, that man has always had a creative mind." Ermin answered. "Maybe something about your crush, your allies, gossip, strategies." Ermin had a slight pause. "And maybe a lie or two." I just shook my head.

"That's just wrong." I replied.

"Well, it's the way of the Capitol." Ermin said.

The next morning we had training again, but not that long, we had to get prepped for our interview with Ceaser.

"Hello again, Zale." Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed. Serena laughed, and nodded.

I was directed into the bathtub, and I have been cleaned up well. They did my hair, and they trimmed my fingernails. They shaved my face, and they waxed my body. My body was fairly used to it by now.

Serena precisely picked out some fancy clothes for me. I put on my light blue jacket on top of my yellow button up shirt. I had blue suit pants on as well. I had shiny black shoes to to it all off.

"You look like a nicely trimmed up man." Serena admired.

I could hear the _clack clack clack_ of high heels approaching the door. The door opened only a crack and I immediately knew who it was. It was Tiffany.

"We're ready for you now."


	8. The Interview and The Scoring

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the master of ceremonies, Ceaser Flickerman!" A booming voice announced. Immediately after that, I see Ceaser Flickerman, bouncing up on stage. Ceaser gave his usual jolly chuckle. In some ways, Ceaser kind of reminded me of my Father.

Every year he dyes his hair a different color, this year was orange. Ceaser wore a sparkly orange suit, and sparkling bright orange pants. He wore shiny black shoes to top it all off.

Ceaser thanked the crowd, and he started out with a joke. After Ceaser's joke, Paris struted out onto the stage. The crowd clapped for Paris, others gave flirtatious whistles. Ceaser asked his usual questions like,

"How is your stay at the Capitol so far?" and, "Do you think you have a chance at winning?" Then, Ceaser gets into his deep, and yet funny questions.

After some time, someone motioned me that it's almost my turn. "Everyone welcome, Zale Andrade" Ceaser announced.

The audience broke out into applause, and I clumsily walked up on stage. Ceaser directed me into a comfy white chair. Identical to his. I plop myself onto the chair, feeling like the Capitol idiot.

My breathing began to break off fast, and my heart beated faster. Ceaser must have read my mind.

"So Zale, you look pretty scared up here." Ceaser laughed, and on que the audience laughed as well. "It's alright Zale, we all get that feeling, in fact I felt that way before we started." Ceaser admitted.

"How are you liking the Capitol?" Ceaser asked. I sat there for a second or two thinking of what to say.

"Well, I do have to admit the food here is great, and it's nice to have a very comfy bed," I answered.

"Don't we all?" Ceaser chuckled. Ceaser stopped laughing, and he looked at me in the eye. "Now, we all saw your Reapings, and it looked like you mentally collapsed. Now I must ask, what was going through your head at that moment?" Ceaser asked.

A still silence settled onto the whole building. It seemed like the Capitol was holding their breath to hear what I had to say.

"At first, I thought that it couldn't be true. I couldn't believe my name got called. Since District 4 is a career District, I was surprised no one volunteered for me." I admitted.

Ceaser was quiet for a moment, taking this all in.

"District 4 must have wanted you to shine, letting District 4 shine, showing everyone what you're made of." Ceaser responded.

I looked at the audience and I saw everyone nodding in agreement.

"Should I ask him folks?" Ceaser asked to the audience with a smile on his face.

The Audience roared in agreement. Ceaser chuckled, and he looked me back in the eyes.

"Do you have a special someone in your life?" Ceaser asked. My eyes grew bigger, and I opened my mouth.

"Well, I don't think so." I lied. Ceaser gave me a questioned look, but I nodded acting like it was the truth. I bet Molly was looking at the screen right now, she must have looked disappointed.

The buzzer went off, signaling my time is up.

"Well folks, I think that's all the time we have today." Ceaser gloomily said. Ceaser stood up, he motioned for me to stand up as well. Once I stood up, he grabbed my right hand, and he raised it above our heads.

"Ladies and gentlemen, wish this boy luck." He announced. The audience stood up and cheered.

I walked off stage, letting out a sigh of relief. I turned my head to look at Gracie to wish her luck, but instead my mouth dropped open. She looked stunning.

Gracie wore a long majestic teal blue dress. It was very silky that it almost looked like the waves of an ocean. Gracie also wore blue high heels. Her black hair was curled, while resting just a little bit below her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes radiated off of her. Her makeup made her look naturally pretty.

Gracie smiled at me, and she walked up on stage. Ceaser looked stunned himself, and the audience too.

"My my my, don't you look stunning." Ceaser complimented. Gracie gave a shy smile, and she sat in the same chair I sat in.

"So, do you think the odds are in your favor?" Ceaser asked. Gracie blinked at Ceaser.

"I don't know yet, I guess I just have to wait and see, don't I?" Gracie responded. Ceaser nodded in agreement.

"How did you feel when your name was reaped?" Ceaser questioned.

"I felt scared at first, I didn't know what to expect, but when I saw Zale come up on stage, I felt protected." Gracie replied.

I could feel my cheeks getting warm, Ceaser gave me a quick glance.

"I bet that most certainly, Zale will protect you." Ceaser replied. Gracie nodded in agreement.

"What do you expect the Gamemakers will do for this Hunger Games?" Ceaser asked.

Gracie pondered at the question for a moment.

"Well, the Gamemakers always make a great impression every year, and I trust that they will impress everyone again." Gracie answered.

The buzzer sounded, signaling that the interview is done.

"I'm afraid that this will have to end." Ceaser announced. Ceaser stood up with Gracie and, he gave her a hug.

"Everyone let's give a round of applause to Gracie Cowell." Ceaser shouted. The crowd erupted in applause. Grace walked off stage, walking towards me.

"Great job out there." I whispered to her. She nodded, and we both walked off to our room.

The next morning was a big blur to me. I was not very happy that morning.

"Up, up! Today is your private training day with the Gamemakers for your scoring!" Tiffany shouted.

I groaned and rolled off the bed, not wanting the day for my death to inch closer to me, by the second.

I could still hear the shouting, and cheering of the Capitol citizens ringing in my ears. I looked out the window, and I saw the quiet streets of the Capitol, everyone still must be asleep.

Gracie and I sat on a cold metal bench waiting for our names to be called for our private training session. I jiggled my leg in nervousness.

"I am not okay." I quietly admitted to Gracie. Gracie nodded, and she took my hand, and started rubbing my hand in comfort.

"Gracie Cowell." said a voice from a speaker. Gracie stood up, and looked at me. I nodded at her, and she walked out the door.

My nerves were climbing up my stomach like a monster looking for it's prey.

After a little while, I worried that Gracie has done terrible. I really hoped Gracie isn't targeted by the Gamemakers.

"Zale Andrade." Said the voice. I got up from my seat, and I walked into the room that would determine life or death.

The Gamemakers were up on a balcony sitting in their chairs, looking at me, studying me, planning how my death will be.

"You may begin Zale." Said a Gamemaker.

I nodded, and I walked up to the spear stand, and I took a spear, and I walked over to a dummy. I slowed my breathing and I focused on the dummy. Imagining that it is a real person. I centered my spear at the dummy's heart. I held my breath and I threw the spear.

The spear hit the dummy's heart right in the center. The Gamemakers applauded, and some nodded. I did a few more throws, and I made my way to the sword fighting, I did a few hits, and swings. I practiced a bit with the bow, and arrow.

I didn't do too well with my survival skills, the only thing I did well with was firemaking, and knots.

"I think that's enough." Said a Gamemaker. I nodded, and I walked out the door, to meet Gracie.

I tossed and turned in my bed that night, afraid of the Games tomorrow, the arena, the blood, and the pain. I couldn't handle it anymore and I walked to the Garden in the building. Surprisingly, Gracie was there as well.

"Can't sleep?" I asked. Gracie turned to me, and nodded. I walked up to her and hugged her. "Me too." I whispered.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes when she finally looked into my sea blue eyes.

"I don't want you to see me die." She weakly said. I opened my eyes.

"You won't die, Gracie. I'll make sure of that, and I'll protect you." I firmly said. Gracie nodded. She took my hand and I took her hand. I rubbed her hand to comfort her.

"Promise me." Gracie said. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Promise me, that you won't watch me die, crippled and dying." I shook my head.

"I'll be there till the end." I said.

She laid her head on my shoulder, I didn't want this moment to end. Soon, we'll be in the Gamemaker's hands. Choosing how we'll die. Choosing to make it quick, or to let us die slowly.

We stayed like that for about an hour, when Gracie finally went to bed.

I promise Gracie, I won't let anything happen to you.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Whoa! My nerves are acting up like Zale! I'm excited to see how the BloodBath turns out! I really, REALLY, hope that you all like this FanFiction, and I hope you're excited for the next chapter as much as I am! See you guys soon!**_


	9. The Bloodbath

I couldn't sleep that night, no matter how hard I tried. I tossed and turned in my bed, while occasionally staring out the window. I tried thinking about home, but that made me think I would never see anyone I loved ever again.

I really hope my family will not be watching my death, but instead fighting like a hero. I want to be seen as a hero who tried. One who tried to see his family again. It would be a miracle if I survived, and I promised myself that I would close my eyes and ignore the pain if I watched Gracie die.

I heard the door slowly creak open.

"Zale, it's time." Ermin quietly said. I sat up in my bed and I nodded. I swung my feet off of the bed and I walked to my closet. I put on a shirt and and some shorts. I didn't care what I was wearing now. I would change later.

Gracie and I ate a small dish of eggs and fruit. We had a glass of water as well. But I drank three glasses to get hydrated. None of us spoke that morning, but Tiffany finally piped up.

"I haven't been this emotional all my life." Tiffany said. "You two are probably my favorite tributes ever, and that is a compliment."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I teased.

"Oh, don't push it, Zale."

I walked with Nick to the back doors of the building, to go the the Hovercraft hangar. We walked in silence, until Nick turned and looked at me in the eye.

"Zale, the arena is going to be brutal. You need to be ready for anything. Fight for survival, for your family, and whatever you do, don't trust anybody, not even the careers."

"I know."

"No, you don't know how bad it's going to be. I heard the Gamemakers talking after the parade, and they said that this Hunger Games will be like no other."

"What do I do at the Bloodbath?"

"Run and get weapons with the other careers, and then start killing. But, if there is one little sign that a career may attack you, run."

Nick patted me on the back, and smiled. We walked in silence for the rest of the way.

The giant mechanical doors were opened by large gears exposing the entrance to the hangar. The sound of the gears ripping each other apart made me think of how my death may be. There were a bunch of a Peacekeepers lined up, ready for me to run for it.

I hugged Nick goodbye, he whispered something into my ear, but I couldn't hear what he said. He whispered so softly that I only got the word, "trust" out of it.

I grabbed onto the ladder to climb up into the Hovercraft. Once I took my first step, I froze in place. Unable to move. I tried to take another step, it was as if I was stuck in the middle of quicksand.

There was a woman up on the doorway, holding a syringe. She stuck the needle into my arm, and a large device was injected into my body. A winced as I felt the device slowly climb under my skin. There was a light that flashed, it signaled that it worked.

I could move again, and I stepped into the hovercraft. Everything was metal inside the Hovercraft. Even the seats, and there weren't any windows to look out of

I took a seat away from the other Tributes in the hovercraft which would take us to the arena.

Gracie sat next to me, and she smiled. That may be the last time I saw Gracie smile before the Games began.

The Hovercraft took off from the ground with a giant jolt. I decided to take the time to get some rest.

A little while later the Hovercraft landed, and we were told to walk out of the Hovercraft. I followed a Peacekeeper through the long and eerie hallways of an underground building. There were many twists and turns, but the Peacekeeper seemed to know where he was going.

He took me into a room, where Serena was waiting for me. The room was metal as well. On a bench, was my Hunger Games uniform.

It was one whole piece of clothing. There was a tight blue and white striped tank top, and below the top were some tight blue pants, it seemed to be a bodysuit. The uniform looked to be designed for water and high temperatures.

I stripped out of my clothes, and I wiggled my way into the tight fabric. It felt snug and tight. I turned my back to Serena so she could zip the back of the uniform.

"Do you want some water?" Serena asked. I nodded. She grabbed me a glass of water, and gave it to me. I drank the water slowly.

I sat on a comfy red couch with Serena. We sat there in silence, until there was a voice.

"One minute until launch," the voice said. My eyes widened, and my heart started beating faster. Serena put her hand on my shoulder, and gave me a calming look.

We both sat up, and got off the couch. Serena turned and looked at me.

"Zale, you're probably my best Tribute I ever had. I just have this feeling that you'll win. That you'll survive," Serena said. I looked at her blankly, taking it all in. "Fight for what you love Zale, turn your weakness into your strength. I know you'll make it."

I stood there and then I hugged her.

"You'll be okay. I promise."

"Thirty seconds until launch." The voice said again. I looked at Serena again,My eyes widen, and my body shaking. She nodded at me, then kissed my cheek.

"Remember, fight for what you love." We embraced into a hug.

"Fifteen seconds." I stepped into the tube, and the doors sealed shut. I felt claustrophobic, and I put my hand on the glass tube. Serena nodded and stared at me.

My platform began to rise slowly. I got one last look at Serena, and she gave me one small wave. Then I could no longer see the room or Serena. All I saw was rock and my platform. Panic began to set in and my heart began to beat faster.

Soon, I could see sunlight and it blinded me. I heard the platform stop. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on the arena. Fear no longer controlled me. Hope and determination fueled me.

My eyes adjusted, and I took a look at the arena. All the platforms made a giant circle on a bed of black rocks. I looked forward, but only realizing that there wasn't a Cornucopia in sight. The other Tributes seemed to notice that as well. Soon, fear settled on the other Tributes.

I looked down and realized we were on a tight, circular cliff, and below us was a huge body of water and in the middle of the cove was a small rocky island. Resting on the island was the cornucopia, shimmering in gold, calling for us.

A booming voice echoed throughout the arena.

"Let the 43rd Annual Hunger Games begin. "

The countdown started. Our last few moments of peace were ticking away. I took this chance to look at the other Tributes. To my right was the small and frightened twelve year old girl from District 8 I hoped that I wouldn't watch her die, or be her murderer.

To my left, was a strong, buff teenage boy, who looked to be about sixteen. I saw the symbol of District 7 on his bodysuit, probably a lumberjack.

The girl next to me looks around wildly in fear,like someone is about to kill her. Hey eyes are widened and I could hear her heartbeat all the way from where I was. She trips and screams.

BOOM

Her blood splatters all over me. I opened my mouth in shock. My eyes widened, and I stopped breathing, frozen in shock. The boy next to me looked at the pedestal then at me. His mouth was dropped open and he started to scream. I looked around trying to focus. Fear was controlling me. I looked at the pedestal, soaked in blood. It basically was screaming death at me. My ears were ringing I covered my ears in hopes to stop the ringing, but it wouldn't stop.

Then I looked up to see everyone jumping into the water. I rapidly shook myself, and I jumped into the water below me. The Games have begun, and I wasted my chance.

I held my breath just as I was about to land in the water. My body collided with the water"s surface. I began kicking my legs as hard as I could, trying to get to the Cornucopia before my enemies beat me. I looked up at the surface, with eagerness of air, but instead some huge thing was thrown into the water. it didn't move at all for a moment, but then it began to spread red. I realized that it was a Tribute's dead body.

My heart began to beat faster as I swam away from the body. I surfaced and took a huge gulp of air. I looked at my arms noticing that most of the splattered blood was gone. Snapping out of it, I quickly changed my focus back to getting to the Cornucopia.

I kicked and swam toward the small island of rock. I reached the island and pulled myself up onto the hard surface.

I lifted up my eyes. I saw and blood everywhere. Bodies were floating in the water. Tributes were fleeing the circular cove. The cove trapped us all in a large circle, but there were a few exits which look like passageways.

I ran towards the Cornucopia but was quickly tackled back into the water. My body hits the shoreline. I look up at my attacker,the Lumberjack. His long black hair dangled from his face. His brown eyes showed me his murderous plans. His tan arms showed that he spent a lot of time outside. But what stuck out to me most were his arms mostly covered with blood.

He grinned, then shoved my head underwater in an attempt to drown me. I tried to struggle out of his arms, but it was impossible. I was about to give up in a little voice in the back reminded me.

"Fight for what you love."

I kneed him in the groin, and he howled in pain. I took this quick second to flip out of his grasp. He looked stunned and surprised. I jumped on top of the stunned lumberjack. He fell on to his knees in the water. I shoved his face into the water attempting to drown him. He kicked me in the stomach I let go and I ran away from him so that I could grab a weapon at the Cornucopia.

I quickly grabbed a spear and I aimed it at any other Tributes wanting to kill me. But all I see were the Careers standing on the rock observing me.

"Took you long enough." Alexis scoffed.

"I almost died." Alexis rolled her eyes. I looked at Gracie. She looked at me. We both hugged each other. We were glad that we both survived the Bloodbath. Alexis tossed a bow and some arrows to Paris. Gracie and I both carry spears. Titus held his sword with confidence. Brandi carried throwing knives, and Alexis carried a sword similar to Titus. We grabbed some food from the Cornucopia. I took a quick look at the clothes at the Cornucopia. There is no need for warm clothes when the sun is already beating down on us.

"Alright, how do we get out of this place?" Brandi asked. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"We use the Passageways." Alexis looked annoyed. She lead us to one of the five passageways. She points to the one on the far left. "That one."

Alexis lead the way into the dark passageway. We walked for about thirty seconds when we heard something. We all backed away slowly. I heard the sound of something whizzing past my head.

"Arrows!" Gracie shouted. No one needed to tell us twice. We ran as fast as we could, with the sound of arrows passing us at full speed. There was a sharp scream from behind me. We all dived out of the dark passageway and into the sunlight

I began to catch my breath. I looked behind me to see if everyone was okay, but instead I saw an arrow impaled into Paris's leg.


	10. The Passageways

My heart stopped, and I stood there frozen, staring at Paris's leg. The arrow went all the way through her leg. We either have to pull it out, or end her life.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Paris pleaded. Gracie bent down on one knee and looked at Paris.

"Do you want us to pull it out?" Gracie asked quietly.

"Yes, yes, anything but this!"

"Oh, let me handle it." Alexis said with an annoyed look on her face. She really didn't look like she cared, but she wanted Paris for some reason.

Alexis put her hands on the arrow and pulled. Paris gave a blood curdling scream. I couldn't watch anymore, I just couldn't. I turned my back towards Paris and looking at Gracie's worried face.

"There we go." Alexis announced. I heard the sound of the arrow ripping away from flesh. I didn't look in fear that I might puke out all my food.

Paris's screams ended, and all I heard were her whimpers. I was brave enough to turn around to see the damage.

BOOM

We all jumped at the sudden boom, like we heard a bomb go off. Then another one and another one. There were nine deaths total. Fifthteen left to kill.

"The Bloodbath should be done." Brandi announced. "But, how do we get out, I don't want us to all be trapped here, and let the little brats roam free."

"You guys just can't leave me here!" Paris shouted. Alexis looked down at Paris.

"You stay here and guard the Cornucopia, you can still shoot arrows, right?" Alexis said. Paris shook her head in response. Alexis stared at Paris for a moment forming a plan of some sort then she turned her back to Paris.

"Now, I don't want all of us to be in danger, so I will have to volunteer one of you to enter a passageway." Alexis announced.

I held my breath hoping that I wouldn't be volunteered. Being volunteered is like a death sentence.

"Zale, go explore the passageways." My heart stopped and suddenly it was hard for me to swallow. Why is it always me?

I reluctantly walked toward a passageway. I looked behind me, and then I took a deep breath. I stepped one foot into the second passageway right next to the one on the far left. And then I began to walk. The tunnel was dark and rocky. It became too dark for me that I had to put a hand onto the wall to make sure I was walking forward.

I heard gears grinding. I backed away a few steps. Nothing happened. I felt like it was a trap so I stood there for a minute. The tunnel became very hot. Soon, I began to sweat. Why is it so hot in here? That's when I heard a hissing noise. A red wall of flame was coming straight at me. I put on foot in front of the other, and broke out into a sprint. My adrenaline kicked in, and I ran faster. The smell of smoke wafted up into my lungs. I coughed and coughed. I put a hand over my mouth and nose but it did no good.

I saw the sun light in front of me announcing that soon I will reach the Cornucopia. I jumped out of the Passageway with full force. I landed on my stomach and I turned around, looking at the smoking lifting up from the tunnel.

Gracie ran up to me, studied me, and gave me a hug.

"Great job Zale, now go to the next one, and please don't die on this one." Alexis scoffed.

"He almost DIED!" Gracie shouted.

"Well, he didn't die so I don't know what your problem is, Gracie. Zale, go to the next one" I gulped all my saliva that has built up in my mouth like a giant dam holding in all of its water.

I slowly walked to the five menacing passageways. I swallowed again and I closed my eyes. Wishing I would choosing a passageway without a booby trap. I opened my eyes up and I walked to the last passageway on my far right.

I carefully stepped into the passageway. Nothing came at me. I took another step, and then another. I took a deep breath and I began to walk. The mouth of the passageway looked like a tiger's mouth ready to chomp down on it's prey. It was menacing. Almost like it was taunting me.

My heart was beating hard and fast. A Tribute from miles away could have heard it. My nerves climbed up my stomach like a hungry dog hunting for its next meal.

Light was suddenly shining on my face and I had to squint to see. I feared that it was another trap, when my feet stepped out into the open rain forest. I looked around and I heard all of the birds chirping and all of the bugs humming. I turned behind me and saw the giant wall of wet rock that conceals the Cornucopia. The air was so humid that little beads of sweat began to form on my face. The green plants spread across the arena, making it any Tribute could easily hide in the bushes. Tall trees surrounded me. I looked to my left and it seemed that direction would lead to the coast. On my left looked to be deeper jungle.

Wait, can't I just make a break for it and abandon the Careers? A voice said in my head. I shook my head trying to get the voice out of my mind.

I can't leave Gracie, plus the careers are my biggest chance of surviving. I turned my heels and I walked back to the Cornucopia, where I was welcomed with a smiling Alexis.

"This is great! Now we can finally hunt the little brats!" Alexis shouted.

"The others could have greatly spread out by now since we took so long trying to escape the Cornucopia." Titus said.

"Wait, so you're leaving me?" Paris asked.

Alexis turned herself to Paris, and spoke in a menacing voice."Oh, my sweet, sweet Paris, we won't wait for the Hovercraft to lift your body off the ground." She took her sword and swung it onto Paris's stomach. Paris sucked in a lot of air, and began whimpering. "You're no longer any use to us." Alexis pulled the sword out of Paris and began cleaning it off.

I thought to myself that The Capitol must be jumping with excitement for how intense the Hunger Games have been. But, soon the Games will settle down and Tributes will begin hunting or hiding.

I heard a shout of pain coming from Paris. "Enjoy it while it lasts," Alexis spat. She turned her back to the dying Paris, and began walking to the safe Passageway that led out of the large circular cove. We all followed. I turned around to get a glimpse of Paris. She looked at me pleadingly and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She then laid motionless on the shoreline near the Cornucopia. The cannon went off signaling Paris is dead. Fourteen are left and the Hunger Games have just begun.


	11. The Monster

Beads of sweat began to form on my face. The hot air was beating us down, slowly, but surely. We only had two bottles of water, but the water supply would go down quicker than anyone can blink. We continued to hunt for Tributes for the past two hours until Alexis held up her hand.

"This isn't working out. We need to split up," Alexis announced. She looked at Brandi and gave him a flirtatious wink. "Brandi and I will go west, and the rest of you go east, meet back at the Cornucopia by tomorrow morning."

She then turned her heels and grabbed Brandi's arm and began marching away from us.

We all stood in silence waiting for someone to speak.

"On the bright side, we don't have Alexis breathing down our necks now," Gracie said. Titus and I both nodded. "I guess we should start moving." Gracie led the way and Titus and I followed.

We walked for a while when I noticed Titus kept moving his head rapidly looking at the trees as if something is in there.

"Everything alright?" I asked. Titus looked at me and gave me an awkward smile.

"Sorry, I just get these moments. I just love the shades of green on the leaves." 

Gracie seemed to have heard us talking. "Do you like art?" she asked. Titus nodded quickly as if almost embarrassed.

"I love it, actually. It's not very common in District 2," Titus quietly said. Just then we heard a rustle nearby. Titus's eyes opened in fear. I immediately pulled out my spear, ready to throw it at someone's heart. I raised my hand up and made a motion signaling to quietly move forward. We took small, quiet steps. Just like a cheetah sneaking up on on its prey.

I held up my hand signalling to stop moving, and to not make a sound. I took one step forward and I peered over a clump of bushes. What I saw made me want to vomit all over myself.

There was a dead raccoon lying on the ground with a trail of blood. The raccoon's guts were scattered everywhere and it looked that the head and its tail was bitten clean off. My legs gave up and I fell onto my knees. Gracie ran to me and and looked over the bush. She screamed and backed away fast. Titus was the smart one here and did not look at the raccoon.

"How….how could an animal die like that? It looked like a non-human mutation killed it! I mean, LOOK, its head is bitten clean off and its tail is gone," Gracie panicked.

"Um, maybe we should hurry, and uh, leave?" Titus awkwardly said. "That monster is probably close by so we should get moving." Gracie and I nodded and we quickly walked off.

"Goodness, it's already getting dark?" Gracie asked.

"The Gamemakers are probably trying to torture us," I replied. "We should keep hunting, or else we will meet a very unhappy Alexis. Besides, she said meet up tomorrow."

We searched for other Tributes through the woods but had no luck. The sun has already set, and the moon was making it's way up before Titus said something.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Wait, listen for it." There was a slight pause of silence. I strained my ears to hear what Titus heard but I couldn't hear anything.

"I hear it too." Gracie said.

"I don't hear-" That is when I heard it too. It was a soft low hum. It almost sounded like someone was humming, but it didn't sound human.

"Walk, away, very slowly," Titus whispered. That's when I saw two beady, red eyes. The moonlight shined and it showed our very slow breathing. Gracie looked shocked and she almost looked like she was in a trance.

Titus took a couple steps backward, Gracie looked behind her and took a couple of steps too. I held up my hand, we didn't want to show aggressiveness or fear. That would make the monster attack us. So we stood there for a couple of minutes, staring into the eyes of the monster. When the monster made a very low, soft growl. The eyes closed and they never opened again.

"I think we can run now," Titus whispered quietly. We broke out into a full out sprint away from the bushes, afraid that the monster would end our lives whenever it felt like it.

We ran and ran and we didn't stop.

Titus came to a stop and bent down on his knees, breathing in heavy amounts of air. Gracie sat down and was her catching her breath.

We had a minute to regain our breath before we broke off into a light jog, looking for other Tributes.

"I'm thirsty, Zale, pass me the water please." Gracie asked. I nodded and I looked into our pack, to my surprise nothing was in the pack, just a blanket a small hunting knife.

"We got tricked."

"What!" Gracie panicked

"All we have is a blanket and a small hunting knife, we have no food, and no water." I said. Titus looked at the ground forming a plan inside that head of his.

"It seems that Alexis isn't on our side anymore, we need to look for water and food," Titus said. My stomach gave a little rumble. We did need to find food and fast.

We then walked off looking for something to satisfy our needs.

It has been at least 30 minutes before Gracie found something.

"Berries! A whole load of them!" Just then, she grabbed the berries and studied them. Her eyes widened and she dropped the berries and grabbed her hand and squealed in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It burns! The berry juice burns!"

Titus bent forward studying the berries.

"These are Jerusalem Cherries. They burn through your skin, and they burn through your stomach if you eat them. It also causes swelling so don't be alarmed."

"Are you sure you're from District 2?" I asked. Titus nodded.

"My family is very smart, besides, can't anyone be smart?" I looked down at my feet. That was a pretty dumb question. "We should look for edible berries and we should also look for a place to camp out."

It wasn't too long before Titus found some raspberries. We ate most of the raspberries, but we saved a few just incase we needed more.

Gracie found a place to settle down for the night. It was by a large tree, but someone would keep guard for the night.

I took the first watch. Spear held in my hand, watching for any sign of danger, but yet, I couldn't stop looking at Gracie. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. Her long, soft, black hair laid on the grass, and her pale skin basically radiated off of her.

I took my eyes off of Gracie long enough to notice the same beady, red eyes staring at me. I jerked, and I tapped Titus awake, slowly. He opened his eyes, and was about to open his mouth when I covered his mouth. He looked to where I was pointing and he too, found the beady red eyes. I slowly tapped Gracie's shoulder, she opened her eyes quickly, and immediately found the evil red eyes.

We slowly stood up onto our own two feet when the Anthem began to play, showing the Tributes who have died on the sky.

We jumped and immediately began sprinting up the hill towards the Cornucopia. The monster behind us growled fiercely and began chasing after us. Gracie gave a high pitched scream, and she moved her legs faster, like they were on fire.

Gracie pulled ahead of us and was gaining speed. Titus began to become faster and started leaving me closer to the monster.

I didn't look behind me. I didn't even dare to. I didn't want to see the monster's face. I wanted to survive. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. But I knew that the monster chasing after me would bite my head off in one, clean, sharp bite.

I began to see the giant wall of rock, which signaled the Cornucopia wasn't too far. So I forced my legs to go faster, and they obeyed.

I saw Gracie running frantically, but eventually getting slower. She turned around, spear in hand and aimed at me. My breathing stopped, and I jumped forward landing in dirt. I whipped my head behind me, and saw the monster coming at me full speed ahead.

The monster was on all fours, it had long brown fur. It almost looked like a wolf but much bigger, and scarier. It had long, white, sharp, teeth. It had a huge mouth and the monster looked like it was smiling, smiling for it's next meal. The monster had eerie green eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and I held my breath. Waiting for the large fangs to sink into my skin. But I heard a large squeal, and the sound of metal hitting flesh. I opened my eyes and saw the spear implanted in the monster's stomach. The monster laid at it's side. Blood escaped rapidly, and the brown fur soaked up all of the monster's blood. It was a horrifying sight to see.

The whimpering stopped and the monster laid motionless. My breathing was shaky and I began to hyperventilate. I felt like I couldn't get enough air inside of my lungs. I thought I was suffocating. But in reality, I was shaking uncontrollably and breathing heavily.

Gracie ran up to me and sat next to me, giving me a hug. Her arms wrapped around me. I almost felt like Grace was my mother. Her arms protected me from the evil monster, and the terrifying thoughts swarming through my head like bees looking for it's honey.

The passageways stared at me and almost laughing at me. The world was spinning. I kept wishing and wishing that I would pass out. And soon enough, I did..


	12. The Kidnapping

I woke with a throbbing pain in my head. Sweat covered my face, shielding me from the intense sun.

"What should we do with him?" A male voice asked. My body froze and I restrained from opening my eyes, to eavesdrop on the Tributes discussing with one another. I wanted them to think that I'm still passed out.

"I don't know, kill him? What other option do we have?" The same voice said.

"The careers are probably searching for him like a wild pack of dogs."

"They are a wild pack of dogs. I doubt they'll even come looking for him."

I open my eyes and I jump up on my own two feet in attempt to escape. I whipped my head behind me to see the two Tributes staring at me with shock.

There was the boy from District 7 who tried to kill me during the bloodbath. And there was a girl from District 8. She looked to be 14 or 15 years old. She had her black hair up in a ponytail. Her brown eyes froze with fear colliding on her tan skin.

I stood there frozen for a minute. Thinking what to do in such short time I had. But my body launched forward like a rocket onto the grass. I landed on the ground with a thud. I clenched my teeth in pain, and then something slammed my head repeatedly onto the ground. Each time my head slammed against the damp grassy ground, it felt like a giant headache but getting heavier and heavier. My head went numb, and blood began to flow out of my nose like a waterfall. And soon, I passed out from that final impact.

My eyes opened up slowly, and I had to blink a couple of times to clear my vision. My head hurt like I smashed my head through a glass wall. I felt stiff and I couldn't move. A shirt was tied around my arms, and ankles. It wasn't very tight, I could get out of it if my head didn't hurt so bad.

"He's awake," the girl from district 8 said with a quiet voice. She held a giant tree branch that she could hurt me with if I tried to escape. The boy from District 7 walked close to me and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"We meet again. You probably don't know why you're here or how you ended up here. But, all that matters now is that you're no longer a threat to us. We can dispose of you right here and now. But, I wouldn't do that." He said again. His muscles looked strained and alert, like he was ready to tackle me to the ground if I tried.

A tall, but buff boy from District 11 stared at me for a couple of seconds, and then looked back at the boy from District 7. He whispered something into his ear and then climbed up a tree, in what I assumed was a lookout post.

"My name is, Barker," the District 7 boy said. He pointed to the girl sitting over by the trunk of a tree. "And that's Paige. And the boy who just climbed up that tree is, Koring. You probably won't remember them because you will be dead soon."

My gut wrenched inside of me. I didn't like the fact that Gracie wasn't by me, calming me, telling me that everything is alright.

Barker walked away from me, away from the group. When Barker was out of sight, we all just that there awkwardly. Waiting for someone to say something. Paige mumbled something and stood up quickly and walked away from me. My stomach gave a growl and then I realized how hungry I was. I looked around for food, but then only realized that I could easily slip out of this silly shirt knot around my ankles and arms. I didn't want to. My head hurt way too much.

"Don't even think about escaping, or your head will be smashed against a rock this time." Koring said while showing me a small rock that could potentially end my life.

BOOM

The sound made Koring and I jump. Koring looked around frantically looking for the murderer who just ended a life.

BOOM

I could hear footsteps running towards us, and fast. Paige showed up and she looked around quickly. Looking immediately relieved when she saw us unharmed. She walked towards me and surprisingly handed me a handful of blueberries.

"Eat up, you'll feel better once you eat." She whispered. I quickly nodded and I snuck the berries into my hands. She glanced up at Koring and then walked off, acting like nothing happened.

I laid my head back and stared up at the clouds,waiting for sleep to fall upon me. Soon enough, it came. I then drifted off into a relaxed slumber.

I woke up to the moonlight, shining gracefully onto my face. I looked around and I didn't see anyone. Koring wasn't in the tree. Barker wasn't torturing me. Paige wasn't sitting by me. I quickly tried to wiggle myself out of the knot. With little pain in my head, I had enough energy to focus on getting out of this knot.

I took a couple of minutes, but I was able to free my arms from the knot. I reached forward and unknotted the knot around my ankles. My fingers twitched, and slid under each thread locking my ankles together. Soon, the knot broke free and I was able to escape.

I quickly turned around and began to run in the opposite direction of this camp. But, I instantly collide with another body. We both fell onto the ground, and I quickly looked at my enemy. To my surprise it was Paige. Her eyes were wide, and her breathing was heavy.

"Get up, quickly! We need to get out of here! Barker is going to kill you!" Paige quickly said. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. We ran in the opposite direction she came from. Our legs moved fast, and I knew if we didn't run any quicker Barker would find us and slaughter us like hogs for dinner.

Our breathing was in sync, and our footsteps becoming faster by the minute. Soon, Paige stopped running and quickly sat on the ground. I gave a sigh of relief, hoping that we were far enough from Barker.

"I think he won't find us here. But, we need to find food, and water quickly. Or, we'll be dead." Paige breathed. I nodded in agreement. I didn't trust Paige too much. For all I know she could be luring me into a trap that I do not want to be in. Or Koring could be jumping through the trees stalking us. What I really want is to be with Gracie and the others. Plus, Titus and Gracie seemed like my best bet to survive.

My thoughts screeched to a halt when the Anthem began to blow through the arena. I looked up, and I saw the sky revealing the dead tributes.

"How many people died yesterday? Since it was the first day of the Hunger Games."

"Nine people died yesterday. The girl from District 1 surprisingly died, and the both Tributes from District 5 died, the girl from District 6, the boy from District 8, both tributes from District 10, the girl from District 11, and the girl from District 12." She announced. "So 9 Tributes died yesterday, and 14 Tributes were left yesterday."

I looked up at the sky and I noticed that the boy from District 12 died, and the boy from District 9 died as well. Only two dead. 12 more people to hunt.

"We still have a lot of Tributes in the arena." I said.

"That's why we should be on our guard at all times so that our head doesn't meet an axe. Maybe we should start moving." Paige said.

I nodded my head in agreement and we began to walk.

"Maybe we should head towards the Cornucopia. That's where the careers would probably be." I said after a slight pause.

Paige's eyes widened with fear and excitement.

"I don't think we should do that…"

"Oh come on! We need more people on our side. Plus we would mostly be protected from all of the other Tributes."

Paige stood there, silent as if almost in thought.

"Okay, fine. But let's just wait until morning."

"Okay."

We found a large bush that both of us could sit by while concealing our bodies from the other Tributes. I insisted taking the first watch. But I didn't watch for very long. Soon, I fell asleep in a slumber.

"Hey, Zale wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Paige right in front of my face, And maybe a little to close.

"Sorry, sorry, I was supposed to keep watch wasn't I?" I said groggily. Paige nodded, but quickly shrugged it off. She handed me a handful of raspberries, but the sour taste of the berries didn't satisfy my desperate taste for water.

"Come on Zale, let's head on up to the Cornucopia" Paige said a little too cheerfully. So we hiked up the long but steady hill that brought us to the Cornucopia. We stepped over a lot of tall grass, and we went around the large bushes. The trees mostly shielded us from the blazing sun trying to burn us alive. The feeling was almost miserable and my need for water became more and more demanding.

I don't know how long we've been walking when a rustle sounded behind us. I raised my hand quickly, and we both turned around slightly to look at the rustling bush. I took two, slow, steps to get a closer look. When a large figure jumped out of the tree barreling straight at me.

I fell back and smacked against the dirt. My eyes fiercely stared at my attacker. To my surprise, Koring was kneeling on my stomach aiming his knife right above me heart. So this is it. Death came unexpectedly. Koring yelped, and he jumped off me. He looked at his shoulder and then at Paige. He smiled at her, and he pulled out the throwing knife that was just lodged into his shoulder. Blood quickly began to trickle out of his shoulder. He yelled and then began charging at us with a throwing knife at hand. Paige and I broke out into a full out sprint to get away from Koring and towards the Careers.

We ran hard and fast. Adrenaline pumping through me quickly. I couldn't feel anything in my legs. All I was thinking was to get out of there.

The view of the large rock wall separating us from the Cornucopia came into sight. The little glint of hope began to spark inside me and that caused me to run faster than I've ever ran before.

We came to a full stop at the rock wall. We quickly turned around and we saw Koring walking up to us a smile planted on his face.

"Two less people to think about now. My mother and father would be so proud." Koring said in a menacing voice. His footsteps crunched on the grass and it sounded like it was echoing through the entire arena.

My conscience kept screaming at me to run but I couldn't, there was nothing left to do. But my instinct was telling me to tackle him myself. So I listened to my instinct.

I kicked the ground hard and I pushed myself towards Koring. He looked surprised at first but then he flashed on a prideful smile. My arms wrapped around his waist, and my momentum pushed him backwards making him land onto the dirt. I had the advantage here. I raised my fist up and I began punching his eye and his nose. When a sharp pain spread across my arm. I looked at it and I noticed blood draining out of my arm and a knife planted in it. I screamed in pain and I quickly backed off of Koring, ripping out the knife from my flesh. My teeth clenched and I looked around for an escape. A whizzing sound went past my head and towards Koring. Next thing I knew, a spear was lodged into his stomach.


	13. The Need

Blood was coursing through my veins, and my heart felt like it would jump through my chest. I blinked a couple times, taking in the horrific sight of Koring laying on the ground with a spear lodged into his stomach, and his blood quickly draining out of him. I looked behind me and I saw Paige, frozen in place, unable to move.

I looked over to my left, and I saw a person running straight for her spear. To my relief it was Gracie. Color was drained from her face. Her eyes were set right at Koring. Flames burned in her eyes and I knew she was in a rage and she would probably kill Paige if she didn't hide.

"Run," I whispered. Paige put one foot in front of the other and I watched her run until she disappeared. Her black hair flying behind her is now gone. I turned back towards Koring. He looked at me with pleading eyes. Begging for me to end his life now. But his face was quickly covered by Gracie's body.

"Don't ever hurt Zale again," Gracie said in a whisper so quiet that I had to strain to hear her voice.

She bent over and she spit on him and she walked away from his cold, dying body.

Her murderous, evil look turned into a warm smile, immediately melting my fear. Gracie grabbed my arm and she pulled me up. She looked at the gash in my arm. Her eyes widened and she looked worried.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Brandi running towards us. Once he approached us he looked at my gash in my arm.

"That must hurt. Stupidity does a lot of things to you doesn't it?" Brandi smiled

"He wasn't being stupid he was just kidnapped! At least he escaped," Gracie intervened.

"Looks like that gash on his arm was his own fault. But whatever not my problem."

Brandi looked at Koring moaning in the dirt. Brandi looked surprised at first but then a plan was forming in his head.

"I'd like to make this lunatic's death a painful one. I like playing with my food before I eat it," Brandi smirked. Brandi pulled out his throwing knife and he walked over to the dying Tribute.

"Please, don't do this me," shivered Koring. Brandi let out a nasty laugh filled with evil thoughts and murderous plans.

"Oh believe me, this will take a long time," Brandi spat. Koring closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his face.

BOOM

I looked at the ground and I saw Brandi dead. A bow was pierced through his heart. His look of shock was frozen in place on his face.

BOOM

Koring died beside Brandi. This time he died from Gracie spear. A familiar whizzing sound flew over our heads.

"Run!" Gracie screamed. But her screams only became louder. My ears were ringing and my thoughts were racing. I had no idea what to do. I looked behind me and I no longer saw Gracie beside me. I turned around quickly and I ran.

My legs were moving fast and my eyes were searching everywhere for Gracie. But she was no longer seen. I moved fast to keep up with her, but I no longer saw her. She was gone, and I was lost. I stopped running and I began walking fast paced. My eyes were searching everywhere for her.

I looked for at least thirty minutes when I gave up searching. I turned around and sat down in defeat, by a tree trunk. I covered my face with my hands and I let out a sigh of frustration. This Hunger Games thing is not as easy as I thought. I'm lost, alone, no food, no water, and I'm extremely warm from all the heat in the arena. I decided to let myself have a break. Since, I've been running, attacking, hunting, and killing. A lot of things have happened in the Games and it's only day three. The Gamemakers were right. These games are like no other.

My body shivered and I realized that I should probably be looking for some water. I was extremely dehydrated but my tongue didn't feel dry at all. I stood up and I began walking deeper into the jungle. But I knew that I was in danger. I had that feeling of someone or something was following me. Or maybe it was because I just haven't slept well in the past few days. But my main focus I needed was to find a water source. So I put one foot in front of the other and began searching.

Later into the day, the sun began to set and I still hadn't found any water. I was out of food. And I was exhausted. I decided if I didn't give up and sleep through the night, I wouldn't be alive to see the next day.

I noticed something from the tip of my eye. So I turned around and I looked up at the sky. A container was flying down with a parachute easing it's fall onto the ground. Once the container was close enough, I grabbed it and I anxiously opened it. My eyes literally lit up when I saw a water bottle filled to the top with water. But there wasn't a note from the generous sponsor who just saved my life.

I forced myself to drink tiny bits of water, and to drink until the bottle is a little less than half full. The cool taste of water resurrected my tongue from the dead.

BOOM

I quickly looked around, alert, and vulnerable. But my thoughts collided with my heart, and the awful thought of Gracie, dead. I shook my head quickly hoping that Gracie hasn't given up and has been murdered by her killer. I just wanted a chance to see her, to see those beautiful eyes of hers and to see that charming smile.

I stood up and I began to walk towards the Cornucopia in hopes of running into the alliance. I felt alone and depressed. I just wanted to see a face.

I have been walking for a while, the sun had set, and the moon was at it's highest peak. That's when the pulsing sound of Panem's Anthem filled the arena. I looked up at the sky, hoping to not see Gracie's face in the sky.

I saw Brandi's face, following with the girl from District 3, and ending with Koring's face. Three Tributes have died today and only 10 remain. A chill crept up my back. It's only day three and only 10 of us were left. These games were going by quickly.

I look up at the five passageways that would lead me to the Cornucopia. I was about to walk into one of them when I realized each passageway had a boobytrap that could potentialy end my life. I closed my eyes and I called to my memory to remember which passageway was safe.

I remembered when Paris was still alive and Alexis coldly made me go into more passageways. I went into the far right one from inside the cove that lead out into the jungle. I opened my eyes remembering which passageway was safe. I began to step into the passageway onto the far left, hoping that what I picked was the safe one.

My heart was pounding and the anticipation of a boobytrap going off made me feel anxious and scared. I began to walk faster but I didn't want to jog just incase my weight might set off a trap.

The moonlight announced that I was close to the Cornucopia my heart raced and my eyes widened. I held my breath and I stepped out of the passageway. Relief washed over me like the water receding from the shoreline at a beach. I peered and I looked around to see if any of my allies were here. Before I couldn't even look, arms were wrapped around me tightly, a sigh of relief echoing through my ear. I looked and I saw Gracie with her face overwhelmed with relief.

"Zale! I'm so glad you're alright! When I was running away from the arrows I was thinking that you were following me! But I turned around and I saw that you weren't there! I was so ashamed of myself." Gracie poured out. She dug her face into my shoulder. I was so overwhelmed by all of this emotion that I didn't see Titus hanging around awkwardly near us.

"Nice to see you Titus," I said trying to make him feel less uncomfortable.

"Yea, well, erm, a lot of things have happened while you were gone."

"Like what?"

"Well, the passageways aren't really safe anymore. You see, each boobytrap is deactivated for a certain amount of time in each passageway. So really, there isn't a safe passageway.

"Also Alexis doesn't know that Brandi is dead. I think she fancies him. I mean, don't you see the way she looks at him? Alexis won't be pleased when she finds out he's dead."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Maybe we should just leave Alexis," I said.

"I don't think you should do that," said a voice. I turned around and I saw Alexis with her arms folded and her right foot tapping the rocking below her rapidly.

"That won't be a very smart idea, wouldn't it. You're lucky I'm in a happy mood or else you would be dead by now," Alexis said coldly. "But, it is nice to see you again. I thought you were dead for sure."

Gracie looked at me with a very sympathetic look while staring deep into my sea blue eyes. I kind of did the same thing to her, but I was to frightened of Alexis.

"Titus you're going to stay here with me, Gracie and Zale, go hunt for some Tributes. Titus and I have something to," Alexis had a slight pause thinking what words she would use. "Discuss." Gracie nodded quickly and she began to lead the way to the Passageway I just came in from.

"I don't like her," said Gracie after the passageways were behind us.

"Me either," I replied. We walked in silence weapons in hand, looking to end Tribute's life.

"I wonder what she's going to discuss with Titus about," Gracie added.

"That girl can be quite strange. Can't she?" I replied.

"She's always strange. I know this sounds mean but I hope she dies soon. I'm tired of getting bossed around by her." I nodded and we were back to silence. There was a slight rumbling above us. I thought it was a Tribute at first but then I realized it was thunder.

"We should find a place to take shelter. And fast!" Gracie said.

"Oh come on, it's just rain."

"Yeah, well, who knows? The Gamemakers might turn it into a hurricane for all we know."

"True, but it could just be a slight thunderstorm to quench our thirst. Plus we need a break."

"We don't get breaks, the Hunger Games have always been brutal, there is no way the Gamemakers will have mercy on us."

"Who knows?"

We continued to walk in silence when a few raindrops landed on my head. I looked up and a couple more began to dribble their way down.

"Come on!" Gracie yelled. I laughed and I quickly ran up to her. The rain began to pour down now, immediately making us soaked with rainwater. The ground around us began to become muddy and the grass slippery. Gracie quickly turned around motioning me to hurry up. I shook my head playfully and I planted my feet onto the muddy ground. Gracie pulled back her wet hair and began stomping towards me. I laughed and I ran towards her playfully tackling her. We both landed down in the mud.

We both laughed and she slapped some mud on my face, but slowly washing away because of the rain pouring down on our bodies. She smiled revealing her pearly white teeth. She stopped smiling and she looked into my eyes, and I looked into her eyes. We were frozen in time, staring at each other. That's when our lips met each other. She looked surprised at first, but then she looked satisfied. That kiss seemed like eternity, when it only lasted for about five seconds. When I finally pulled back.

"I was waiting for you to do that," Gracie smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, as the rain and the moon practically sang our love.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey everyone! Terribly, terribly, sorry for the delay on this chapter! Loads of things are going on around me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there are more to come! :)**_


	14. The Earthquake

My eyes slowly opened when the sound of footsteps began to bounce around my head. I picked my head up and I looked around at the rest of the group. Still sound asleep. I turned my head where the noise was coming from and it seemed to be coming from the Passageways.

I slowly stood up, careful to not make any noise that would wake any of my allies up. Each step feels like a stomp that could wake anyone at any minute. I glance up at the sky and I see the small glint of orange rising from the sky. Morning is coming. My feet finally stop and I peer into each passageway. Once I reach the third one, I notice someone standing in the opening. I jumped quickly and pulled out my spear as fast as I could. But I immediately put it away when I see Paige standing there with a frightened look on her face.

She quickly shakes her head and she waves her hand towards her, signaling for me to go with her, and escape my allies.

I look back at the sleeping Tributes and then back at Paige. I slowly shake my head and I trudge off. Not looking back at Paige.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE

The ground beneath us was shaking. My allies immediately wake up and they find themselves on their feet. The ground tossed, and turned and vibrating beneath our feet.

"Earthquake!" Alexis shouted. No one had to tell us twice. We were all aware of what was happening. The water surrounding the Cornucopia was making huge waves that could swallow us into the water. I lost my balance and I then fell onto my knees. I closed my eyes and I wished for the earthquake to stop. I looked at Gracie, she was not too far from me. But, she was crawling towards me with an outstretched hand, screaming my name.

I planted my two hands onto the rock below us, and I moved one knee at a time then moving each hand forward. I looked up I was only about five yards away from Gracie. Panic was settled onto her face. Her screams were silenced when her body was pulled into the waves.

The reality crushed me like a bug. I couldn't jump in there without killing myself and potentially ending Gracie's life. But the familiar sentence screamed at me. The sound of Serena's voice filled me.

"Fight for what you love."

I couldn't control myself anymore before I knew it, I was in the water, searching for Gracie. I surfaced but I was immediately dragged back down. Water was surging around me, and I realized that I made a horrible decision. Attempting to find Gracie was basically a suicide mission.

The water stopped moving, and I resurfaced. I gasped and air flowed into my lungs. While letting out a cough and a sigh at the same time. I looked at my allies on the rock but I didn't find Gracie with them. I submerged underwater again, in search of Gracie. The salt water burned my eyes while I drastically looking for a body. That's when I found it. A body sunken at the bottom of the water. I kicked towards the body and I quickly grabbed the arm and I kicked towards the surface. Carrying a body to the surface was a lot harder than someone would expect it to be.

I resurfaced again, but instead, of a gasp, I let out a cry of help. Titus looked my way and ran towards me. I looked at the body and I was horrified seeing Gracie drenched with seawater and not breathing.

"She needs CPR!" I yelled.

"Give her to me, I know how to do CPR," Titus quickly said under his breath. I handed Gracie up onto the rock, Titus pushed down on her chest, and then he touched his lips to her's. I had to admit I was a little jealous, and a little offended that he quickly offered to give CPR to Gracie. Titus pushed on her chest again, and then breathed another breath of air into her. He repeated this two times until Gracie quickly sat up and began coughing and puking up water at the same time.

I quickly sat next to her and I put an arm around her and I kept whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"A tsunami is heading our way, I hope you know that. Right? After earthquakes," Titus was cut off.

"Stop the cuddling and start marching to higher ground, you both make me sick," Alexis said coldly. I helped Gracie stand on her own two feet and we began walking to the Passageways.

"Wait!" I shouted, "remember that each passageway has a booby trap?"

"Oh yeah, Titus why don't you check out each one," Alexis commanded.

Titus gave Alexis a pleading look but Alexis gave Titus a cold look that would freeze up any ounce of joy in just a second. Titus knew that it was pointless to fight Alexi when her soul is so cold.

Titus chose the first passageway. He looked around as to examine if any booby traps would go off. He picked up a nearby rock and threw it in the passageway. Immediately, a "ssssss" sound escaped the passageway, while sounding like millions of snake escaping from a tiny cage. But instead, green smoke filled the passageway and slowly started to light its way out of the passageway. Titus shook his head and chose the third passageway. He picked up another rock and threw it into the passageway. We all listened intently and nothing comes to our ears. I listened harder but nothing came to my mind.

"Hurry up there Titus! The waves are coming pretty soon," Shouted Alexis.

Titus took one foot into the passageway and still nothing.

He took the courage to walk into the passageway.

It seemed that the universe was watching and the world suddenly slowed down. What seemed like seconds seemed like hours. My heart started to race and my ears listening intently waiting for the blast of the cannon signaling the death of Titus.

But none of that happened, Titus walked back out without any blood glued onto his face or a broken bone, or burnt skin. My breath that I've been holding lets loose and my lungs began breathing like normal again.

"Come one you slugs stop celebrating about Titus surviving, I would rather have him die. One less tribute to worry about," Alexis said coldly.

Gracie and I didn't dare to say a word. Invisible glue kept our mouths sealed shut shielding us from the wrath of Alexis's ax.

"All right what do we do now?" Gracie asked.

"Why to head up up anything up a hill or something," responded Alexis.

"Alright then let's go."

We headed up the nearest incline and it was a pretty small hill. We looked around but we didn't find anything much bigger than a hill.

"This is pointless, we need to move away from the beach just going up may help us but I mean, look around there ain't much to incline here," I said

"I agree with Zale, we should move away from the beach just keep on the lookout for other Tributes," Titus agreed.

We moved away from the beach in silence. The bushes looked unnatural and some trees fell over revealing the roots of them. But in general, the whole Arena looked shaken up. Nothing looked the same anymore.

BOOM

I jumped up in fear and then immediately pulling out my spear. Aiming for whatever may threat our lives. My eyes looked around wildly searching for the nearest thing but nothing came into sight. We all put down in weapons and returned to retreating from the ocean waves.

"Must've been a weakling hiding from all of us, it seems the waves got em," Alexis blurted.

"Or they couldn't have been fast enough," I added.

This encouraged us to move a bit faster for the fear of waves sweeping us up whole and ending our lives.

The clouds started building up on one another. Like animals digging at one another trying to get the fresh meat at the center. The rumble of the thunder made everything shake. And then the rain came pouring down.

Each drop made each facial pore flood with water and then flooding down our faces and drench our uniforms.

And then the sudden memory of my muddy kiss with Gracie. The familiar feeling rushing through my body and my heart flooding with joy and love and never wanting to let go of Gracie. Especially not in the Hunger Games.

"I wonder how much farther we have until we reach the forcefield," wondered Titus. I was actually thankful for the conversation starting after at least thirty minutes of silence.

"Probably a little while away," replied Gracie.

"Well, we should start being on the lookout we don't want to end up like flawless Paris," added Alexis with a little snort at the end.

"Or maybe we should stop moving and check around for any food or water nearby," Gracie wondered.

"Oh don't worry Gracie we have a huge water supply coming right for us we'll be lasting a while. No, we're not stopping that tsunami will be coming for us," Alexis answered.

"I feel trapped," replied Gracie.

No one said anything to help comfort Gracie because to be honest, we all felt trapped. Well, maybe except Alexis.

We continued to walk away from the beach, but we stopped after the sun went down to tune out for the night. It was also Titus's idea to rest because we were probably far enough away for the night.

"Zale, go take the first-night watch, I'll be taking your spot after a while," Alexis commanded. I rolled my eyes but I knew there would be no point in protesting.

The Anthem played showing that the District 3 boy seemed to not have outrun the tsunami. But none of the others have been swallowed by the tsunami yet.

The night rolled by silently. Alexis's terms of "a while" seemed to be more than a while. My senses weren't the best because of fatigue and I was sleepy. Which is why I didn't notice the familiar black hair blowing behind the familiar girl's body.

I quickly stood up and I began to walk towards Paige. I knew her hair from anywhere and I can tell it's her. I just knew it.

Once Paige saw me she gave a quick squeal of fright and then a calm look spread across her face.

"Zale, I have something important to tell you," Paige squealed.

"What, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"It's him, he knows Koring is dead, he knows,"

"Who?

"Barker."


End file.
